Despite the ubiquitous presence of automobiles and airplanes, railway trains still remain an important means of transportation for both passengers and cargo. Each day thousands of trains travel across diverse routes and some over great distances along railroad tracks. While traveling these routes, trains may encounter numerous railroad crossings, or junctions where the railroad tracks intersect a roadway. In most cases, flashing lights, boom barriers, and other warning systems/devices are used to notify vehicles and pedestrians of approaching trains at a particular railroad crossing. However, the approximate arrival time of train and the approximate duration for clearing these railroad crossings are not readily known in advance such that emergency, security, freight, passenger and other vehicles may plan alternate travel routes.